This contract will support the LMBB investigation of the role of nutrition in the EFA status of pregnant women whose fetuses are at risk for ARBD. Contract objectives include (a) recruitment of an appropriate sample of pregnant women and (b) collection of the mothers nutritional, medical, demographic, and alcohol and other drug use data as well as collection of data to characterize their newborns. Extensive information shall be collected concerning the alcohol consumption history. Tissues or fluid samples adequate to provide for an assessment of the EFA status of the women are required. Blood samples shall be withdrawn from the mother on at least two occasions as well as from the placenta at the time of birth. Biochemical assays of vitamin levels shall be performed on fresh blood samples by the contractor. Other samples may also be collected in order to assess the nutritional status of the mother and infant (e.g., adipose, placenta, umbilical cord or meconium). Intact samples shall be frozen and sent to the laboratory of Membrane Biochemistry and Biophysics (LMBB) within the NIAAA Intramural Program in Rockville, MD. The LMBB shall perform fatty acid analyses of the total lipid extracts and various lipid fractions for these specimens using established GC/FID and GC/MS or LC/MS methods, as appropriate. The Contractor shall insert clinical and nutritional data into spreadsheets and supply them to the LMBB. Both the LMBB and the Contractor shall perform statistical analyses of the data in their relationship as research collaborators.